


It's Not So Easy

by nikkiliz713



Category: Inheritance Cycle
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkiliz713/pseuds/nikkiliz713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to It's So Much More Than That; Eragon and Murtagh have confessed their love for each other, what now? SLASH INCEST LEMON</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not So Easy

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning: Slash, incest, lemon (it's my first, so please don't be too harsh!)**
> 
>  **Disclaimer: I own nothing**
> 
>  **Dedicated to sussiekitten, whose awesome advice helped me out so much and whose support made this fic possible.**

" _What? No way!"_ Saphira's voice screeched so loud over the phone that Eragon had to hold it away from his ear.

 _I should've known she would do that._ "Saphira, are you done destroying my ears? I kinda need them."

He knew Saphira well enough to know that she was blushing. " _I'm sorry, Eragon. It's just so awesome! I'm really happy for you!"_

Now it was Eragon's turn to blush, and he knew she knew he was. "Yeah, well, I guess now I really do have to break up with Arya tomorrow."

" _What?"_ Another scream. " _You told me you were going to before this even happened! Did you lie to me just so I would stop?"_

 _Eragon laughed. "Calm down, Saph. You're so easy to mess with, I couldn't resist!"_

" _Eragon Rider! You are so dead when I see you tomorrow!"_

"Fine with me. Then I won't have to talk to Arya."

Saphira made a noise that Eragon could only call a grunt. This just made him laugh harder. "C'mon, Saphira, you know I'm just kidding."

A sigh came over the phone. " _I know, but I hate it when you use my temper against me. And you know that!"_

"Payback for getting on my back about Arya and Murtagh. Are we good now?" Eragon always hated arguing with Saphira. She had always been there for him, so when they did fight, Eragon did whatever he could to resolve it.

Another sigh. " _I guess."_ Eragon didn't need to see Saphira to know that she was smiling.

"Great. Well, I better get going. I would've called earlier, but by the time we got downstairs it was dinnertime."

" _All right then. See you tomorrow."_

"Bye." He put the phone down next to his leg and lay back on his pillows, staring at the ceiling. Eragon was waiting for Murtagh, who had said he'd come see him after he was done talking to Thorn. While he waited, his thoughts wandered to what had occurred at dinner that night.

 **  
 __  
**

Flashback

 __

 __

When Eragon and Murtagh arrived downstairs, they found Selena putting the finishing touches on dinner: pasta with homemade sauce.

 _So that's what I smelled when I took out the trash. _Eragon thought.__

 __

Their mother looked up when she heard them walk in. "Did you two work everything out?" she asked as she stirred the sauce.

"Yeah." they answered in unison.

 __

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What happened?"

 __

Eragon said, "Nothing," as Murtagh shook his head.

 __

"Are you sure? Something seems off about you."

 __

Murtagh opened his mouth to say something, but Eragon was faster.

"Mom, everything's fine. Can we eat now? That smells delicious!"

Selena looked at Eragon, then Murtagh, then went back to stirring the sauce. "This'll be done in just a few minutes. Why don't you guys go set the table?"

 __

Murtagh, who was about to protest that they had never had to set the table before, was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Eragon, who shook his head. It wasn't worth the fight. He sighed, the walked over to the cabinet and started pulling out plates.

 __

Eragon smiled, went over to a different cabinet, and grabbed three glasses.

 __

As they were setting out the dishes and silverware, their hands would occasionally brush, causing both teens to blush profusely. Luckily for them, Selena was too busy plating the spaghetti to notice her son's strange behavior. But that luck wouldn't last much longer.

 __

As Selena brought the dinner to the table, she noticed Eragon and Murtagh hovering closer together than normal. She opened her mouth to comment on that, but before she could say a word, Eragon was in front of her, offering to carry the heavy spaghetti platter to the table.

 __

She acquiesced, handing him the large plate, then moving to stand beside Murtagh. He turned to her, and she asked quietly, "Murtagh, is there something going on between you and Eragon? You've both been acting weird since you came downstairs."

 __

She tried to keep her voice down so that Eragon would not hear her and jump in with an answer or distraction. She wanted to hear what Murtagh had to say.

 __

Her plan would have worked if she was trying to keep anyone but Eragon from hearing. Eragon had very sensitive hearing, and even though he was across the room and she had whispered, he heard her question.

 __

Eragon started to jump in, but Murtagh stopped him by shaking his head. He turned back to Selena and said clearly so that Eragon could hear as well, "Mom, everything's fine. If anything important was going on, you would know. You've managed to turn things around and made it so I can talk about anything I need to. Thanks. You saved me from Hell."

As if she had been cued, Selena started tearing up. She hugged Murtagh, and Eragon laughed to himself. Murtagh's mini-speech would keep suspicion off them for a while. That was good.

 __

The rest of dinner went by as usual, which Eragon was grateful for. The first few minutes had been awkward enough.

 **  
 __  
**

End Flashback

Eragon's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. "Yeah?" he called.

The door opened a little and Murtagh stuck his head in. "Can I come in?" he asked.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Murtagh laughed and walked in, shutting the door behind him. He crossed the room to the bed where Eragon still laid and sat down next to him on the blue comforter.

"Did you talk to Thorn?"

"Yeah. How about you? Did you talk to Saphira?"

"Yeah."

"How did she react?"

Eragon laughed when he thought of her reaction. "Let's just say it was typical Saphira. What about Thorn? How did he take it?"

Murtagh smiled as he remembered his best friend's stunned silence, then congratulations. He shrugged. "Typical Thorn."

Eragon laughed again. He didn't know Thorn as well as Murtagh did, but he could still imagine the reaction he'd have. When he calmed down, he asked, "Now that the necessary people have been told, what are we going to do now?"

Murtagh took a minute to think before he replied. 'Well, the first thing you have to do is take care of Arya."

"Don't worry about that. Breaking up with Arya was already on the agenda."

Murtagh was surprised by this. "Really? Why?"

"You know how I was late getting home?"

"Yeah…"

"Blame Saph. We got into a little argument at the end of school, so she dragged me to the park down the street. She sat me down and set me straight. Made me realize that what I was doing wasn't fair to Arya. So, I decided to break-up with her tomorrow morning before homeroom. And now that all this has happened, there's no backing down."

"If this afternoon never happened, would you still have gone through with it?"

"What? Of course! I promised Saphira I would."

"So? That doesn't mean you'd actually do it. I think you'd be too scared to dump her if you didn't have a real reason to."

Eragon was getting annoyed. He reached up and smacked Murtagh upside the head.

Murtagh was shocked. "Ow! What the – "

Eragon smirked. "No swearing. You know how Mom is about that."

Murtagh pretended to be mad, growling, "Why you little-," then tackling Eragon on the bed.

They had just started a tickling match that probably would have turned into a make-out session when their mom called up to them to start getting ready for bed. Both teens groaned in aggravation.

"Why does she always have to ruin our fun?" Eragon pouted.

Murtagh reached over and ruffled his hair. "Because she's our mom, that's why. But don't worry, we'll have lots of fun this weekend." He smiled.

"What do you – oh yeah!" He had completely forgotten about Selena's business trip that weekend. They'd have the house to themselves for two full days and nights. Plenty of time for, as Murtagh put it, "fun."

The next morning, Eragon awoke with a smile on his face. _Two more days._ He was definitely looking forward to the weekend.

He started getting dressed, pulling on a loose pair of dark jeans and a light blue t-shirt, when the reality of what he was going to have to do that morning hit him. He had just begun to feel nervous when he heard a knock on the door. Hoping that it wouldn't be his mother, he pulled it open.

Eragon was glad that it was Murtagh, clad in black pajama pants and a green t-shirt, standing in his doorway. He whispered, "Come in," then shut the door behind him.

The first thing Murtagh did was grab Eragon around the neck and pull him in for a good morning kiss. When he pulled away, he asked, "Brother, are you okay?"

Eragon nodded. "Yeah, I'm just a little nervous." He tried to keep his voice down so that he wouldn't wake Selena, who had the day off.

Murtagh hugged him around the shoulders and said, "Don't be. If she gets mad, that's her problem."

"Yeah, but we always got along great. I don't want to lose her as a friend after all these years."

"Trust me, if you guys are as close as you say, she'll get over it."

"Are you sure?"

He kissed the top of Eragon's head. "Yes, I'm sure. Would I lie to you?"

"No, but—"

"Exactly. No buts. Everything will be fine. And if, for some reason, it isn't, just remember that you have me."

Eragon grinned and said, "I know, thanks. That means a lot to me."

Murtagh smiled back. "There's no need to thank me. It's natural to be there for the people you love." He turned and started to leave.

As Eragon watched him head for the door, a thought jumped into his head. "Hey, Murtagh?"

The male in question turned his head.

"What made you come see me this morning? You've never come to talk to me before school before."

Murtagh moved to stand face to face with his younger brother. "Just call it 'brother's intuition'" He laughed quietly, then kissed Eragon once more before leaving.

Eragon purposely arrived at school early, and waited for Arya outside. He wanted to talk to her before she got into the building.

He had waited for five minutes when he saw her walking up the stairs, wearing black skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt, with her black hair pulled back into a single braid. When she got closer, he called out her name.

She looked up, surprised. As she approached him, she said, "Eragon. What are you doing here so early? Is something wrong?"

Eragon knew he shouldn't be so nervous, but he couldn't help it. He fumbled over his words. "No…yes…sort of. Can we talk?"

Now Arya looked worried. "All right…"

He led her around to the side of the building where no one would really see them.

When they stopped, Eragon turned to face Arya. He knew what he had to do. He had planned what he was going to say the night before, repeating it to himself as he prepared for bed. But now, with Arya here, standing in front of him, his mind blanked. He struggled to remember what he wanted to say.

Arya looked at him with concern in her eyes and reached out for his hand. He pulled it away, shaking his head. _Only Murtagh can do that now._ Now Arya just looked confused.

Eragon realized he had to do it, but he still couldn't remember what he had planned on saying. _I guess I'll just have to wing it and hope for the best._

He swallowed; his mouth was suddenly dry. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Arya," he said before opening his chocolate brown eyes to look into her emerald green ones. "I should've done this a while ago, but I couldn't bring myself to. We've known each other for a long time, and we were really good friends before this," he gestured between them with his hand, "and I think that's how we should stay. As friends." He finished and waited for her reaction.

Instead of getting mad or crying like he thought she would, Arya simply smiled. "I understand," she said. "Some people are better off as friends. I always thought your heart wasn't completely into it, but I didn't want to say anything. I still like you, but I can see that there's no point in trying to go any farther. As much as I wish it wasn't so, we will go back to being just friends."

Eragon was surprised that she had been so calm. "So, you're not mad?"

Arya laughed and Eragon relaxed. "Why would I be mad? You were just being honest. I'm not going to get mad at you for that, though I will admit I'm a little hurt." She fake-pouted and Eragon couldn't help but laugh. She had that effect on him.

When he got himself under control, Eragon gave Arya a quick hug, then ran into the school to find Saphira.

Eragon rushed home from school, hoping that Selena was not home. He wanted to talk to Murtagh about how to tell their mother that he and Arya were no longer a couple. She would definitely ask if he didn't say anything about her for a while, and Eragon would rather tell her outright than have her pry.

He wasn't so lucky. As he turned onto their street, he saw Selena's car sitting in the driveway. He sighed. _Guess I'm gonna have to figure this one out on my own._ He grudgingly finished the walk to his house.

As he reached the front door, he was surprised when Murtagh opened it and blocked him from going inside. Before he could ask Murtagh what the hell he thought he was doing, he found himself being pushed down the front walkway, back onto the sidewalk. Only after Murtagh released his shoulder did he speak.

"What are you doing? Why wouldn't you let me in?"

"Do you remember what I said about 'brother's intuition' this morning?"

Eragon nodded.

"Let's just say it kicked in again. You wanted to talk to me about something without Mom around, right?"

He nodded again, surprised.

"So, I figured we could go down to the park where no one will really bother us. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

They set off down the street; neither of them spoke. There was no need to, not then anyways.

Since they were walking slowly, enjoying the time together, it took them fifteen minutes to get there. After they walked through the gate, Murtagh followed Eragon to the same tree where Saphira had talked with his brother the day before. _I guess this really is his favorite area of the park._

They sat down next to each other at the base of the tree's huge trunk, leaning against the rough bark. As he settled against the tree, Eragon glanced around the park. There were a few people, mostly students who walked and didn't feel like going home yet, but there was no one that Eragon actually knew. That was good.

As he turned back to Murtagh, he felt the older male grab his hand. He started to pull away, not wanting anyone to see, but was stopped by a low voice next to his ear. "There's no one here who knows you, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And no one here knows me. Therefore, it doesn't matter if anyone sees. You can relax."

Eragon began to argue. "I am rela-" but promptly shut his mouth when he realized his brother was right. _Why must he always be right when it comes to reading me?_

Murtagh smiled and laced his fingers through Eragon's. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"The whole thing with Arya. I did it, and everything worked out all right, but how do I tell Mom? You remember how happy she was when she found out Arya was my girlfriend." He stopped when a thought popped into his head. Deciding to voice this thought, he said, "I think she likes Arya more than I do." Both brothers laughed.

Murtagh, being the more serious of the pair, was able to stop first. He waited for Eragon to stop as well before speaking, "To be honest, I'm not really sure how you should tell her."

Eragon groaned.

Murtagh cut him off. "I do know this: tell her before she starts asking questions. And I know that you already know that. My advice is to just get it over with. Tell her whatever you told Arya the reason for splitting up was. If Arya bought it, so will Mom."

Eragon thought about what Murtagh had said. He had to admit, as much as he was dreading the conversation, it made sense. "If you think that's the best way to do it…"

Murtagh chuckled quietly, then kissed the top of Eragon's head. The younger male turned his face up to Murtagh, who then, knowing what Eragon wanted, leaned down to kiss him.

He had just barely touched his lips to his brother's when they were interrupted by a yell.

"Eragon!"

Both males jumped and turned in the direction of the shout. Their jaws dropped when they saw who it was. Neither of them could speak.

Eragon recovered first. "Roran?" he managed to ask.

Their cousin, because it was Roran, was just standing there, just as shocked as the brothers were. But there was something else there: disgust. He was repulsed by what he had seen, just as Eragon knew he would be. As he should be. As anyone would be if they caught their cousin kissing his brother. Both teens knew that this was the normal reaction, the one they should expect. Saphira and Thorn had been exceptions.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? What is wrong with you. Why would y-"

Roran's rant was cut off by Murtagh standing up and moving to stand face to face with his cousin. "Roran, if you have something to say, then say it, but there is no need to yell." He spoke quietly, working to keep his temper under control. Nothing would have brought him greater pleasure than knocking Roran unconscious, but he knew that that wouldn't solve anything.

His words had no effect. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" Roran was still shouting, and Murtagh could tell that Eragon was becoming uncomfortable. He had to stop this before it got more out of hand.

"Roran," he began calmly, "I know that you and I are the same age and that I have no authority over you, but please listen." He stopped, waiting for Roran to start screaming again. When nothing came, he continued.

"We didn't want you to find out this way. We were going to wait a while before telling anyone. I know it's not normal, but," he glanced back at Eragon, who, knowing what Murtagh was going to say, smiled and nodded. He turned back to Roran. "You can't help who you fall in love with."

Roran was not placated by this. If anything, it just aggravated him more. "That is the biggest piece of bullshit I have ever heard!"

"Bullshit or not, you know it's true. Look at you and Katrina. You cannot tell me that, feeling the way you do about her, you would be able to leave her alone and not be with her."

Roran looked down at his feet, and Murtagh knew he had one. He just had to end this properly.

"It's the same with me and Eragon. We can't help it. The fact that we're brothers complicates that a little, but we've overcome that. We don't expect you to accept it, but we hope that you can understand. And please don't tell anyone." he thought about it for a minute, then amended his statement. "Actually, you could tell Katrina; I know she'll keep it quiet, but make sure that, no matter what, Selena doesn't find out. We'll tell her ourselves when we're ready."

Roran grimaced; telling Selena was exactly what he had been about to do. He stood there for a minute thinking, then grunted, "Fine."

Murtagh smiled. "See," he said, "I knew we could work this out. Now, if you'll excuse us, I told our mother that we'd be back soon, and I don't want her to worry." He put a hand out to Eragon and pulled him up. Eragon grabbed his bag, and they walked past Roran and out of the park.

The walk home was just as silent as the walk to the park had been, but for a different reason; both teens were caught up in their own thoughts. Murtagh was simply worried that Roran couldn't keep his mouth shut, but Eragon's went deeper than that. Until Murtagh had come along, Roran had been like a brother to him, and he still thought of him in that way most of the time. He was saddened by the fact that Roran didn't accept their relationship, or him. Not anymore anyways.

 _But wait._ A voice broke into his thoughts. _Didn't you already know that Roran was the person least likely to accept this?_

 _Yes,_ Eragon thought back. _But that doesn't make this any easier._ He grimaced, then shook his head. Talking to voices in his mind. The stress must be making him crazy.

Murtagh watched Eragon from the corner of his eye and felt himself smile. He knew what must have been going on in his younger brother's head. He decided he needed to distract Eragon from that train of thought and said, "So, the day after tomorrow, eh?"

"Huh?" Eragon was so deep in thought, he hadn't heard what Murtagh had said. Looking up at him, he saw a smile on his face and knew it must have been something good.

"I said, 'So the day after tomorrow, eh?'"

"Oh." Eragon was a little surprised. Of course he knew what Murtagh was talking about. All day he had tried to keep his thoughts away from that subject, afraid of what it would do to him. Murtagh most likely knew that, and was using it to distract him from other, less pleasant thoughts. _Okay, I'll bite._ "What about it?"

"Nothing, really. I was just wondering if there was anything you want to do."

Whatever Eragon had been expecting, it wasn't that. He hid his surprise. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" Murtagh responded with a bigger smile.

Thoughts, many thoughts, entered Eragon's head. Some were good, other scared him, but all of them caused him to blush. He looked down, avoiding Murtagh's eyes, and said, "I don't know."

Murtagh stopped walking. Because he wasn't paying attention, Eragon kept going a few steps before he noticed. He stopped and turned to face the older male. "What's wrong?"

Murtagh didn't answer him. "What were you just thinking?"

Eragon's blush deepened as he remember what he had been thinking about just a minute earlier. He managed to say, "Nothing."

Murtagh cocked an eyebrow; he knew Eragon was lying and he knew that, if he was patient, he would get the truth.

Eragon sighed. Murtagh wasn't going to let him go any further without an explanation. But he couldn't tell him what he had been thinking . He deliberated for a moment, then decided on an answer that should get him out of this. "You'll find out when it's time."

Murtagh's other eyebrow shot up. _Does that mean…?_ He shrugged. "All right then. Let's go home."

The rest of the night proceeded as usual. Just as Eragon had predicted, Selena was no longer suspicious of anything going on between him and Murtagh. The brothers found that it was surprisingly easy to keep their secret from her, but there was one thing that Eragon was dreading: telling his mother about his break-up with Arya. After spending most of the meal trying to think of how to bring up the subject, he finally decided to just say it. He took a deep breath. "Mom, I broke up with Arya today."

Selena's head snapped up from her plate. "What? Why? You were so happy together and she's such a sweet girl. What happened?"

"Nothing happened. I just felt we were better as just friends. I talked to her about it, and she accepted my decision. It's no big deal."

Eragon thought Selena looked almost sad after his explanation. _Did she really like Arya that much?_ "Mom, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but Eragon, honey, are you sure you guys can only be friends?"

He sighed. "Yes, Mom, I'm sure. I just don't feel the same way about her as she does about me. Can we drop this? Please?"

Selena conceded and made no further comments on the subject.

The rest of that night and the next day went by surprisingly quickly. The next thing Eragon knew, he was seated at the table, eating his breakfast, while Selena was running through her list of rules for the weekend.

"No parties, no friends overnight, don't stay up tool ate, listen to your brother -"

"Mom," he groaned. "I'm sixteen, not six; Murtagh's nineteen. We'll be fine."

Selena sighed. "I know, but my maternal instincts won't let me leave until I go through the list."

"Well then, please continue."

She shook her head. "I'm pretty sure I've covered everything. And I trust both of you, so please don't give me a reason not to."

Eragon rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Mom. Everything'll be fine."

"All right then. I guess I can go." She walked around the table and kissed Eragon's forehead. He made a face, then laughed. "Bye, Mom. See you Sunday night."

"Bye."

Selena had been out of the house for barely even three seconds when Murtagh came downstairs and sat next to Eragon at the table.

"Good morning," he said.

"'Morning," Eragon mumbled around a bite of cereal.

Murtagh started at him for minute before asking, "What's wrong?"

Eragon swallowed. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

Murtagh chuckled. "You are."

Eragon sighed in exasperation. He should've known better than to try to lie to his brother. "I'm just annoyed because I have to go to school, but you have today off." Murtagh worked as a waiter in a small local restaurant during the week.

"You could always stay home…"

"And if Mom found out, I'd be dead."

"Good point. I would like to have you around for a little while longer," he said, then kissed Eragon's cheek.

"Just a little while longer?" Eragon teased.

"Okay, you got me. I want you around for as long as possible."

"Good, 'cause that's how long I want you around for."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to school. You know, gotta have an education."

Murtagh grinned. "Of course. I wouldn't want my little brother to be uneducated."

"Of course." He stood up, rinsed out his dishes, then grabbed his bag off the back of the chair. He had just turned to walk out the door when he was stopped by a voice behind him.

"So, you're just gonna leave without saying goodbye to me? I thought Mom taught you better manners than that."

Eragon rolled his eyes, gave Murtagh a quick kiss, then called, "Bye!" as he ran out the door.

As he had expected, school dragged even slower than usual. He had just begun to think that the day would never end and he would be stuck in history forever when the final bell rang, releasing Eragon from his prison.

Saphira, sitting in the row in front of him, knew how happy her best friend was to go home. She knew, of course, that Selena was gone for the weekend and that Eragon was excited to spend the two days alone with his brother. A little nervous, but mostly excited.

And excited Eragon was as he went home, working to keep his pace at a walk. He didn't want Murtagh to think that he was that desperate to be with him, even though he was. The anticipation of what could happen that night had made it hard for him to get through the day.

After what felt like an eternity (but was really only twenty minutes), he was walking up the front steps to his house. He walked in the front door and called out, "Tag? I'm home."

There was a thundering sound, and then, before he could react, Eragon found himself being crushed, his arms pinned against his sides.

"Murtagh?" he managed to choke out.

Instead of a reply, he felt himself being released just slightly and then a pair of lips was on his own.

Smiling into the kiss, Eragon relaxed and moved his hands up to latch around his brother's neck.

After a few minutes of kissing, Eragon pulled back to look at Murtagh. There was confusion in his eyes. He laughed and said, "And you say I have no manners? You don't even give me a proper greeting before you attack me."

Murtagh laughed as well. "Fine. Hello Eragon. How was your day?"

"Fine. But it's better now that I'm home. You?"

"Pretty boring with you gone."

"Aw, did you miss me?"

Rather than answering, he leaned back in, grabbing his face in his hands. This kiss was deeper more passionate. He was showing Eragon exactly how much he missed him.

Eragon, knowing what was coming, parted his lips, granting Murtagh entrance. Their tongues danced and Eragon moaned into the kiss. Murtagh knew what was going to happen and realized that the kitchen was not the right place to be. He pulled away from the kiss and dragged his brother upstairs to a more suitable location.

Eragon was confused. "'Tag, what're you doing? Where are we going?"

The older male smiled at his brother's confusion. "My room. I thought you would prefer to have this happen there than on the kitchen floor."

Eragon blushed and nodded his agreement. He certainly did not want his first time to be in the middle of the kitchen; Murtagh's room was a much better option.

When they reached Murtagh's door, Murtagh was happy he had left it open when he went downstairs. He pulled Eragon through the doorway and pushed him down onto the bed.

The second Eragon's head hit the pillow, Murtagh's lips were on his. His tongue forced its way into Eragon's mouth, desperately exploring and tasting. Eragon began to fight back, lifting himself onto his elbows. Murtagh pulled back, but only for the amount of time it took for him to pull of Eragon's shirt. Then their lips were moving together again.

Eragon could feel his jeans growing tighter as he became more aroused, and he instinctually knew that Murtagh was having the same problem. He stopped the kissing for long enough to make Murtagh shirtless as well. When their lips met again, he moved his hands to the top of the older male's pants. He struggled with the belt for a bit before Murtagh hand's joined his and helped him undo the buckle. Eragon finished opening Murtagh's pants and pulled them down. Murtagh kicked them off, leaving him in just his boxers. He then undid Eragon's pants, pulling them and his boxers off in one fluid motion. He pulled back and took in the sight below him. Eragon saw him grin, lust clouding his eyes, before he pressed his lips to the younger teen's neck.

Eragon's breath hitched when Murtagh's lips touched his neck. He had never felt anything like the warm caress of his brother's lips against his skin as they moved down to his collarbone. He left a trail of kisses, going lower until he stopped to swirl his tongue around Eragon's left nipple. Eragon bit back a moan at the sensations going through his body.

Murtagh removed his mouth from Eragon's nipple and continued to kiss lower, moving from his chest to his stomach, and then lower still until he placed a kiss at the base of Eragon's shaft. Before the brown-eyed teen could react to that, he felt Murtagh's tongue stroking his swollen member. He let put a low moan in response to this, spurring Murtagh on further. He licked the tip of Eragon's erection before taking it into his mouth. The younger male moaned again as Murtagh took in more of him and did things that should be illegal with his tongue, sending him close to the edge.

Barely a minute later, Eragon came in Murtagh's mouth, the hazel-eyed teen swallowing it all and licking his lips before sending Eragon a lusty grin and saying, "Damn, you taste good."

Eragon smiled back and said, "I bet you do too."

Murtagh chuckled quietly. "Too bad you won't find out just yet," he responded as he slid off his boxers. His lips were on Eragon's before the younger brother could ask why, but that didn't matter because he soon knew why, and it was obvious.

Their kissing became slow and sensual, rather than hungry and forceful, and Eragon felt himself slowly becoming aroused again. Without removing his lips from Eragon's, Murtagh opened the top drawer of his nightstand and pulled out a small bottle. He unscrewed the top with one hand, but had to pull away to pour some of the liquid on his first two fingers. Eragon felt the older male press his lips to his again, and, at the same time, felt a finger circling his entrance. He moaned against Murtagh's lips and pressed his body against the hand.

Murtagh pulled away, and, smirking, said, "Awfully impatient, aren't we?" His eyes softened and he continued, "This will be uncomfortable at first, but try to stay relaxed, okay?"

He nodded and said, "Okay."

"If you want me to stop at any point, let me know."

Eragon rolled his eyes. "If I didn't want this, I wouldn't have let it go this far."

Murtagh nodded, then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Relax."

The brown-eyed teen gasped in pain and pleasure when he felt Murtagh's finger push into him. He pulled it out and thrust back in a few times before adding a second finger. Eragon felt himself being stretched and did his best to stay relaxed, which wasn't as easy as he thought it'd be.

When Murtagh was done readying his brother, he reached for the bottle of lubricant again. He poured some onto his hand, then reached down and grabbed his erection. He sighed at the feeling of the cool liquid against his hot flesh as he coated himself with the oil. He then positioned himself at Eragon's entrance. He glanced up, checking one last time that this was what the younger teen wanted. Eragon nodded and Murtagh pushed forward, grunting at the tightness.

Eragon gasped. He had known that it would hurt, but that didn't prepare him for the pain he felt as Murtagh slowly thrust into him. He opened his eyes, not remembering closing them, and saw hazel eyes looking at him in concern. He gave a small smile and said, "I'm fine. Just not used to this."

Murtagh laughed softly. "I would certainly hope you're not. Nobody gets to fuck you but me." He pushed in a little bit at a time until he was completely surrounded by the tight warmth.

"Don't move yet," Eragon requested. "Let me adjust."

Murtagh nodded and stayed still, fighting against every instinct that told him to do just the opposite.

Less than a minute had gone by before Eragon said, "All right. You can move now."

Murtagh knew better than top question him. He pulled back until only the tip of his member was in still inside his brother, then pushed back in. He kept his thrusts slow and smooth, knowing that it would help Eragon get used to it more easily. It was only when the brown-eyed teen breathed, "Faster, 'Tag," that he increased his pace, thrusting into him with more force.

Eragon groaned with pleasure; he was going to come again soon if Murtagh kept this up. As if he read his mind, Murtagh reached down and took hold of his erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

Murtagh sped up a little. Eragon felt him shift slightly, and his next thrust hit something that made his body explode with pleasure. He was so close now.

The older male began moving faster than he had previously thought was possible, continually hitting the same spot, the one that made Eragon see stars. Murtagh's hand was still moving along his member, faster now, and Eragon knew neither of them would last much longer.

A few thrusts later, both teens came, Eragon first and Murtagh following a second later. They cried out as their bodies shook with the force of their orgasms.

When they were both done, Murtagh pulled out and collapsed next to Eragon. He turned his head and met the younger teen's eyes, making sure he was okay. Eragon leaned over and gave him a light kiss, answering the unvoiced question.

Murtagh smiled, then sat up and stretched. He looked back at his brother and asked, "Wanna join me in the shower?"

Eragon looked at Murtagh, then down at himself; they were both covered with his cum. He blushed slightly. "Sure," he replied.

Murtagh stood up and held out his had. Eragon took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Once he was standing, Murtagh pulled him in for a kiss, gentle but still full of love and passion. He smiled when they broke apart, and let himself be led to the bathroom.

The rest of the weekend went by rather too quickly for Eragon. They had made love a few more times, the last about an hour before Selena got home. It had been the best weekend of his life, and he was sad that it was over

Selena knew nothing of her sons' actions while she was gone. They didn't exactly lie about what they did; they just left out the part about them having sex. As open-minded as she was, they didn't think she would take her sons being together very well. They didn't like hiding their relationship from her, but, for the time being, it was necessary.

\-----

"Five more minutes," Eragon grunted. Someone was trying to wake him up by shaking his shoulder. He had just been ready to roll over and pull the covers over his head when he felt a pair of lips on his own. Surprised, Eragon sat up and found himself face to face with a smirking Murtagh.

"What's going on?" he asked, his speech slurred by sleepiness.

Murtagh's smile grew. "Mom sent me up here to wake you up. Do you know what time it is?"

Eragon looked over at his clock. It was 7:30, which meant he only had half and hour until school started. "Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!"

He jumped out of bed. Murtagh watched as his brother tore off his pajamas and grabbed random items of clothing out of his closet. He smiled and shook his head, then left his brother to get ready for school.


End file.
